Future so Bright, I Gotta Wear Shades
by GoobleGoble
Summary: Sandor gives a newly single Sansa a ride home and they discover first impressions are usually wrong. One-shot AU modern
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo, I know nothing about running a business so if all my talk sounds like BS it's because it is :-). I get the feeling I sound like Romy and Michelle in Romy and Michelle's High School Reunion (If you haven't seen that movie, you should, it's hilarious) when they are trying to pretend to be business women he he.**

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Sansa jumped so high she comically slide down a couple of steps in the dim stairwell. Sandor Clegane grabbed her arm right before she could fall completely backward, breaking her neck most like.

"You scared the life out of me!" she answered, her heart pumping hard in her chest. "How do you move so quietly?"

"Scared you, huh, that's nothing new." his eyes, or rather his eye, glared at her angrily, its steel grey flashing at her, his other "eye" was nothing but a milk white glass orb.

At first she had found the lack of an iris and pupil in his glass eye off putting but considering how much his one good eye affected her, she was half glad of it's flat expressionless color. The one time she gathered up enough courage to as him about it he had told her that he didn't need any of that "fancy shit" on his glass eye, "it isn't like a fucking picture of an eye will make me see out of it." She never asked him about the pink shiny skin that covered half his face. They were burn scars that much she could tell, grafted over, but still quite terrible. She could only imagine how they looked before.

"It's my job to be quiet I'm security." his gravely voice brought her out of her memories. "I don't usually have to chase after Little Birds though."

"The elevator is broken, or something," she stammered. "I must have gone down one too many flights."

"Try two, you passed the basement. You're in the subbasement. You don't want to be here." he took the remaining steps up till he was standing on the same level with her. She may be tall but Sandor was enormous. He peered down at her curiously.

"I was….distracted." she craned her neck back to look at him. "Joffery and I broke up."

Sandor raised one good eyebrow up.

"He hit me." she explained rubbing the top of her arm where Joffery had punched her.

"Was that before or after you dumped him?" he rasped

"After." she scowled.

"I'm surprised, you took his shit and chirped your courtesies for what? a year?"

"!0 months," she answered putting her hands on her hips, "and I didn't put up with anything, he changed. I wouldn't be dumping him if I was putting up with being treated badly."

"Alright!" Sandor held up his hands in mock surrender. "Little Bird isn't so empty headed after all." his eye changed she noticed, while a few seconds ago it was hard steel, now it flashed a merry silver. She liked it, it was beautiful.

"I just don't want to cause problems between Robert and my father." she sighed getting her mind back on subject.

"Don't worry Robert couldn't care less less about what Joffery gets up to. Come on, I'm off I'll walk you to your car." he led her up the stairs.

"I didn't bring my car. I need to call a cab." Sansa followed him, wanting to get out of the building as soon as possible. Joffery had turned from a prince into a nightmare almost over night and she had no desire to be anywhere near him of his families law offices a second more than she had to.

Sandor said nothing leading her up a flight and through a side door she'd never seen before, she worried for a second but never having actually been in the stairwell of Baratheon Law Offices, she followed Sandor quietly.

Her fear returned when he lead her through another door and instead of walking out into a busy street she walked into a parking garage.

"umm." she bit her lip.

"I'll take you home." he answered her unasked question.

"Oh thank y…." Sansa's polite retort died in her throat when she saw that her ride would be a hearse.

"Like it?" Sandor grinned at her for the first time ever. "I restored it myself."

Sansa could see the pride as he looked over his vehicle. She turned back to the car and really looked at it. She knew nothing about restoring vintage vehicles but this one was beautiful, it was painted flat black with chrome detailing and a grinning chrome skull affixed to the front grill.

"I call it Stranger."

"Oh that is so blasphemous." Sansa breathed out, then she grinned, then she giggled.

Sandor chuckled, "Come on then."

"I don't know," Sansa dead panned, "I'm not suppose to take rides from strangers."

"Smart ass." Sandor growled, opening the passenger door for her.

"Thank you, Sandor." she made a point to look him in the eye.

"Yep." he jerked his head at the car. "Get in."

She smiled, now that her focus wasn't on Joffery, she was noticing little things about Sandor, he was blunt, yes, but he was funny in a dry sort of way and his good eye was really a beautiful shade of grey when he wasn't glaring at the world around him.

She slid into the passengers seat and watched as he walked around the front of the car to the drivers side. She had noticed Sandor's height and build the second she saw him, of course you'd have to be blind not to, he was built like a God, like the guy who played Thor in those movies, what was his name?, Chris Hemsworth?, no, she shook her head to herself, he was better, broader. It was quite alluring now that she really looked at him. How had she not noticed that his broad shoulders tapered down to a slim waist?; his biceps stretched the thin fabric of his black hoodie as he bounced the car keys in his hand. Sansa tore her eyes away from him and studied the inside of the hearse instead. Perhaps her break up was affecting her more than she thought.

The inside of the hearse was just as beautiful as the outside, the upholstery was in a soft, velvety, Autumn yellow fabric that felt like heaven as she brushed her hand over the seat. She looked out the little back window by her head to see the back of the hearse was done all in wood, stained dark black and polished to a beautiful shine.

"It's something isn't it?" Another first, Sandor's voice positively beamed with pride. She nodded.

"Why yellow, it's a bit….cheerful for a hearse."

"I'm not selling this one," he answered, "I like yellow." he shrugged.

"You sell these?" She never knew that about him, she never bothered to really learn anything about the security guard who was around more often than not.

"On the side, but not for long, saved enough to do this full time. Just quite today." he let out an amused huff. "Looks like Joff is having a shitty day."

Sansa couldn't help herself she started laughing so hard it turned into a full on fit. Sandor just looked at her a crooked smirk on his face until she settled down.

"Ready Little Bird?"

"Yes," she straightened her skirt, smoothing the sage colored fabric over her thighs. "I'm sorry, I just feel so free. There was always so much pressure for us to work, at first I thought it would, it would be easy, like a song."

"Life isn't a song." he growled.

"I know, he may have multiple personalities, he changed so fast."

"He didn't change," Sandor pulled out into traffic and headed down the highway to her apartment. "You were just too nice to see the signs. He can hide, but not for long."

Sansa let out a sigh, she would have to tell her parents, despite what Sandor said, it would cause some uncomfortableness between her father and his oldest friend. She didn't want to think of that now.

"So you now own your own business. Did you know that is what I'm studying? I graduate next month."

"I know."

"If you ever need any help, you could call me, I'm top of my class and father has always included us in the family business dealings. He said it was good experience."

Sandor snorted, "This is the first time you've ever fucking talked to me without trembling like a leaf and I don't think renewable energy is the same as restoring cars."

"To be fair this is the first time you talk to me like a human being instead of an idiot you need to babysit." she turned in her seat to look at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "and restoring cars is a pretty green thing to do."

Sandor scratched his chin, "Alright, guess I could use all the help I can get. So what's your advice."

They spent the remainder of the ride talking over his plans and his approach so far. Sansa was shocked the IRS hadn't come down on his head yet, Sandor was doing everything under the table, he didn't have the first clue how do conduct business legitimately.

"Sandor," Sansa let out a deep breath, "I think you need a partner, someone to take care of the bookkeeping and clerical portion of things."

"No," Sandor shook his head. "last thing I need is some asshole meddling in my business."

A light bulb sparked in Sansa's head, "What if it isn't an asshole? What if it's a woman?"

"Some bitch, ah No!"

Sansa bit her lip, "I'm not a bitch."

"What?' Sandor pulled into her parking lot and turned off the car.

"I'm not a bitch." she repeated.

"I didn't say you were," Sandor looked at her angry and confused.

Sansa shook her head, 'I'm wondering if maybe.."

"For fucks sake spit it out!"

"Me!" she shouted, "Me you and me, partners."

"What! You don't know shit about cars."

"Exactly," Sansa huffed exasperated, "I won't interfere with your part because I can't."

"And you would just trust me to put out a good product?" Sandor looked at her suspiciously.

"Look we would need to sit down and have a serious conversation. How much will I invest? Are we 50/50 partners 40/50? I would need to see some paperwork," he opened his mouth to protest, "whatever you have, I know it isn't much," Sandor closed his mouth, "I see what you can do, I'm sitting in a work of art, even as a layman I can figure that much out, but you would also need to speak to my father, all our investments and monetary decisions go through him until I'm 25."

"Why? Why would your dad agree to let you go into business with an old ugly asshole, why would you want to?"

"Geez Sandor, you're thirty, that isn't old and you aren't ugly, not that that has any bearing on business arrangements and yes, you can be an….uh…unpleasant but you are honest, blunt and straight forward, good things, I think."

Sandor looked her up and down, his eyes traveling slowly as if really seeing her for the first time. "We'll talk," he finally said, "I'm not promising anything either, this is my godsdamned dream and nobody is taking it from me."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Sandor." she laid a her hand on the soft cotton of his hoodie.

He looked her in the eyes and nodded, "No, you aren't the type." He turned the car back on and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" she asked looking back at her apartment.

"I'm fucking hungry." he rasped, "We are going to eat and then we're going to my place where you are going to help me look for those damn papers you want so much." he pointed at her, "that is not going to be fucking fun."

"I bet," she snorted.

She felt good, the last two months had felt like she was standing still. Joffery had turned into a world class asshole and was giving her a hard time about working after graduation, he wanted her to invest in his company, his future, while ignoring her own. Sure she didn't know anything about restoring cars and she would have to read up on the going rate for certain restorations, but she was smart and a quick learner, she knew she could do this. Sandor's business was exciting, she could be a part of something creative, that appealed to her more than anything. Sandor was an artist, she wanted to help him grow. It all hinged on the next few days of information gathering but she had a very good feeling about this.

"So where are we going to eat?"

"Chicken," he answered, turning into a local fast food place, "I'm going to eat every fucking chicken in the place I'm so fucking hungry."

"Well try to save me a drumstick and maybe a little mash potatoes." she tried to look put out as they approached the ordering menu at KFC.

"We'll see," he snarked back before ordering an ungodly amount of chicken and at least one of every side.

 **Ok, I know that there is cannon out there for Sansa to stay in an abusive relationship with Joffery and while I like and read those fics I wanted to do something just a little different. I always think back to the scene where Sansa almost pushed Joffery off the roof at the Red Keep and think maybe in modern day, when she isn't stuck like she is in the books she wouldn't put up with Joffs shit. Poor girl gets a lot of shit for not listening to her father but she was 11 when she made that bad decision, I think she is much smarter and stronger than she seems. So that's my vision of Sansa in this, sweet and honorable but not in a frame of mind to put up with abuse.**

 **Sandor in modern AU's has to be a bit toned down, I think. He can't kill and brutalize everyone who upsets him, and he can't put knives to young girls throats, or else he'd be in jail. So my Sandor is a foul mouthed working stiff. I take the idea of his snarling hound helm in the books and think he may be creative, so long as it's useful creativity, like in vehicles. He's a grump, he likes to work alone with his hands and he's damn good at what he does, just like in the book :-) and also, he's in a very good mood in this story.**

 **So those are my thoughts on modern SanSan, hope you guys liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angry Sandor and a 1mon. time skip**

Notes:

 **First chapter was fluff, this one isn't. Sandor is being an ass but he does have his reasons. Explanation of why Sandor is missing an eye and still has an ear (although I'm not sure it's come up yet). The stuff marked with * are paraphrased from the books. Thanks for reading guys.**

Sansa slowly walked into the garage by Sandor's small home, the place looked like it had been hit by a tornado, there was glass all over the floor and what looked like sand. She walked around a car up on block and jumped a bit at find Sandor sitting on the floor next to a busted punching bag.

"Sandor?" she hesitantly took a step towards the man sitting on the dirty floor.

Sandor didn't move, his forearms rested on his knees, his head hanging down with his long black hair covering his face. Sansa felt a flutter in her chest, was he hurt? She took another step forward.

"What the fuck you want!" Sandor looked up his face contorted in an angry scowl. His grey eye like a blade cutting into her heart. "Daddy said no! I didn't fucking want you damn help any fucking way!" He jumped up stomping towards her.

Her father hadn't said no. He expressed concern and the meeting with him and Sandor could have gone better, she had learned so much about Sandor that she didn't know, she could see why he was upset.

"Daddy…." she backed away from him, trying to explain but Sandor cut her off.

"Daddy what? Huh?" he let out an angry huff, "Daddy said no, I dragged up all kinds of bullshit for daddy to say no!" he mocked her in a high whiny voice. "Fuck you!" he added.

"I'm leaving. I can't talk to you like this. Maybe I was wrong." she turned to leave, her stomach twisting with disappointment, she was suppose to be here to deliver good news, not be attacked. Was she really such a bad judge of character?

She was only able to open the garage door an inch when it slammed shut again, Sandor big hand keeping the door closed.

"Fuck you think your going? You come and stir up all the shit in my life and get to just walk away. This wasn't my idea. It was your idea!" he poked his finger in her face. "Digging into my past wasn't part of the deal!"

"My father is going to invest thousands into your business idea!" she shouted back, her voice trembling, she hadn't been so scared in her life. Sandor towered over her, if he wanted to, he could break her in two, she fought the urge to cry. "He would be a fool not to check your background, make sure you aren't a swindler."

"I. am. not. a. liar." he growled, his face just inches from hers.

"He's suppose to take your word for it? Life isn't a song right? People aren't honorable, you've said it to me a million times this past month, pointing out how I trusted Joffery, how I need to watch out for people trying to con us in business. Well you should be happy my father doesn't have his head in the clouds."

Sandor turned away from her and punched the door in front of him, leaving a huge dent in the wood.

"You're scaring me." she whispered, "you're acting like Joffery."

"I haven't laid a fucking finger on you." he snarled back.

"It's still abuse, yelling, throwing things,"

"They're my things! I can break my own fucking things!" he interrupted.

"Not letting me leave." she finished.

He turned and let his back fall against the door, he dug his palms into his eye sockets before letting out a ragged breath.

"Sandor I'm sorry, for what it's worth Father didn't know what the report said about Gregor, he was reading the paper and found out the same moment he read it. He only asked for details on his incarceration because he was afraid it might be fraud or….um…well sexual assault, and he thought those things would be important when considering a partnership." She let out shaky breath, "he wasn't trying to dig into painful memories."

"Ha," Sandor let out a bitter bark-like laugh. "Painful memories," he shook his head, "What do you know about painful Little Bird? You get a bruise on the arm and you're an expert on abuse now huh?"

"I didn't say that." she noticed he still hadn't moved away from the door, maybe he didn't want her to leave because he actually wanted to talk. "I have no clue how it was to live through what you lived through."

"No," he laughed again. "Not a lot of people know what it's like to get a blow torch to the face."

Sansa turned away, her father hadn't gotten into specific details, only that Sandor's older brother Gregor had burned him when he was only 7years old, an innocent child. She fought the bile that rose to her throat.

"Not a pretty story is it? You know I actually thought my eye exploded, the doctors later told me it didn't, it was a shriveled worthless mess, but it didn't explode. Must have been my skin popping the doc said, if the neighbor hadn't heard my screams and knocked him out with a brick, I'd be rotting in the fucking ground."

"Oh Sandor," she put her hand to her mouth. "I'm glad he's in jail."

Sandor threw his head back and laughed, "He isn't in jail, they fried his ass a year ago. The honorable Obreyn Martell had the pleasure of sentencing him to death when the first thing he did when he got out of jail for burning me was go and shoot my father for calling the police on him, like he had a damn choice, then he killed my mom and sister for just being there and walked across the street and took care of our nosey neighbor. I lucked out, I was at work. He made so much damned noise shooting and yelling that they caught him before he could find me." he laughed again. "Gregor was big and mean but he was dumb as shit."

Sansa was speechless, what could she possible say after a story like that?

"You tell your daddy that Gregor was a rapist, not that any of the girls were fool enough to report it, half the time rapist don't even get charged and even if they do, they don't get put away for long, no one was going to risk him coming back for them."

He finally pushed off the door, motioning for her to go ahead and go. "Go on Little Bird, go tell daddy that I come from a family of rapist and lunatics. I got a bad temper," he looked around at the mess his garage was in. "Tell him he made the right choice."

"No." Sansa stood straighter, she realized something about Sandor, and she had no doubt about it.

"No?" he raised his good eyebrow at her.

"No," she took a step closer looking up at him,* "You won't hurt me."

His grey eye softened, *"No Little Bird, I won't hurt you."

She thought for a moment he was going to apologize but he didn't. "Then I won't tell daddy any of this. He said yes by the way."

Sandor's mouth twitched.

"I'm still game if you are….what your brother did…." she shook her head, "it isn't you."

"You are one strange bird, you know that?" He looked away, then looked back his face hard again. "You still want to do this, then lets do it. Can't say you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I won't tell anyone your story, Sandor. I promise."

"Good." he walked around her and began picking up pieces of glass.

She thought of helping him for a second but decided against it. "How about lunch tomorrow, we can discuss some things?"

"Sure, call me." he answered without looking back.

Sansa left, she had a lot of information to digest and some soul searching to do, because she just agreed to go into business with a severely damaged man.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm trying not to make this fic. too long so things will move along fairly quickly and there are time skips so it isn't like this happened in a few days of them working together, they've been around each other for 10 months before (when she dated Joffrey) and working together for about four or five months counting preparation time :-)**

Business was good, Sansa had been so happy when looked over the books this morning, she couldn't help but grin. They had agreed on a 40/60 partnership. Sansa kept the books in line teaching Sandor the ropes as they went along and she took over dealing with the initial contact with customers, that consisted of phone calls mostly and setting up appointments to meet with Sandor. Sandor took care of everything else. She had been so happy with their progress that she was practically beaming when Sandor walked into their little office looking for a phone number. Then everything had fallen apart.

They had had several bumps in the road in their partnership, and considering they'd only been working together a couple of months, Sansa figured they'd have a few more before everything settled between them.

The first day Sansa showed up at Sandor's house ready to put paper work in order and start organizing order forms and receipts for the three jobs Sandor already had lined up. Sandor had set aside the basement in his three bedroom house as an office, since it connected to the garage. They decided against renting a space until business picked up.

Sansa showed up in a great mood, with a coffee machine and a small radio and all her teal and white chevron printed office supplies. When she worked with her father she usually wore impeccably tailored skirts and button down tops. It was very important to look professional, but something told her it would be out of place in this situation so she settled on business casual, she wore a white flowy button down with a black blazer, dark skinny slacks and nude high heels. The first thing Sandor told her as he stepped into the small basement was,

"What the fuck are you wearing? Ain't nobody going to be impressed here girl," he snorted. "They want their car pimped out, not to visit their parol officer."

"We are running a business, Sandor. I was trying to look professional." she huffed, eyeing his outfit.

Sandor was dressed in oil stained baggy jeans and a tee with a frayed collar. His hair was pulled back for once in a simple low pony tail. She supposed since he would be doing manual labor that would be fine but she was in the office, she should look more put together.

"Listen," he grabbed himself a coffee, "You're going to be dealing with guys mostly, guys like me. We don't give a fuck about all that shit." and without so much as a thank you for the coffee or a good morning, he was out the door.

It wasn't till after 12 o'clock when he actually spoke to her again, despite the fact that he came inside to grab two more cups of coffee, anytime she would ask him something she got a grunt or a point, or an exasperated huff.

It didn't take long for her to figure out he was a bear till mid morning or later. She dressed down the next day, wearing jeans and cute sneakers, but her professional pride would not let her wear a tee shirt, she opted for a cute yellow tank and a navy blue sweater.

"Better?" She asked, when she saw him the next morning.

"Mmm," he grunted at her, taking his black coffee and slamming the door to the garage behind him.

So far most of their troubles had been that, bickering over a difference of style, his grumpiness ruffled her feathers, her chipper attitude annoyed him, but they made it work, they adjusted.

This argument however was something else, this argument was different and she didn't know why. She was so angry she was trembling.

"I am not going to write it off. You are doing work and she should pay for it!" Her voice was shaky.

"I am the one doing the fucking work!" Sandor yelled pacing the floor. "I can decided not to charge if I fucking want!"

Sansa closed her eyes, she was so glad the woman that started this whole mess had already left. She hated the woman on sight, she had come into the office after Sandor with a smirk on her face.

The woman was dressed in a style she supposed Sandor would like, if she had ever stopped to think about his taste in women. She was on the taller side, though she was shorter than Sansa, her skinny jeans were so tight Sansa would have believed that they were painted on if they hadn't had stylishly placed rips on her thighs and under her skinny butt, she wore a tiny black tank top that showed off ample breasts, probably fake, Sansa thought.

There was no real friendship in the way Sandor talked to her, the woman was flirtatious, but there was something so insincere about the half smile she gave Sandor, and when she touched his arm to say goodbye, it seemed almost as if she was forcing herself to touch him.

"We are partners now." she shouted back, letting her anger get the better of her. "I get a say too." Why was she fighting this so much? Just the thought of Sandor giving that woman free service irked her to no end.

"So the fuck what?! We have a deal, Stacy and me! I help her out with the car once and a while and sh…" he stopped shouting and growled instead.

"And what!" Sansa's voice was shrill to her ears. "Oh my God!," understanding twisted her gut, "Does she prostitute herself for an oil change!"

She knew immediately she had crossed the line. Sandor's face twisted in rage and she took a step back as he stalked over to her desk, causing the chair to hit the back of her knees and making her bottom fall heavily back onto the seat. Sandor leaned over so his face was inches from hers, his hands gripping the sides of her small desk so tightly that the wood creaked.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. It. To. You?" he snarled, his face twisted in anger, his good eye a grey and cold as steel. "How dare you fucking judge me. Who I fuck and how is my godsdamned business."

Sansa wanted to slap him, how dare he tell her about sleeping with that…that woman. She swallowed hard, confused by her anger. "It comes out of your pocket. I'm not giving her anything for free." she managed to tell hm through clenched teeth.

"Do whatever the fuck you want then." he stood up suddenly looking tired. "I don't need this shit, I'm done for today." he walked up the stairs slamming the door behind him.

She was suddenly left alone, the basement so silent it hurt her ears. Making a decision she went into the website Sandor had told her to go to and found the part he needed for that woman's car, she picked out the lowest rated, least expensive one and printed out the information.

She took a deep breath and walked up the stairs, she half expected the door at the top of the stairs to be locked. It wasn't.

She found Sandor in his living room staring mindlessly at a gangster movie on tv and drinking straight out of a whiskey bottle.

"If you insist then I will agree to write off this part." she held out the paper to him.

Sandor let out a breath through his nose and took the paper looking it over. "She's using you." Sansa added unable to keep her comment to herself.

"And I'm using her." Sandor ran a hand over his face, "this part is crap." he threw the paper onto the coffee table in front of him.

"It's what she deserves." Sansa countered.

Sandor finally turned to look at her, his eye looking her up and down. It was Friday and she had dressed a tad bit more casual, skinny jeans, black sandals and an off the shoulder black top. Sandor seemed to be taking ever inch of her in, she felt her body tingle everywhere he looked.

"What would you know about it?" he lifted the bottle to his lip and took a big drink. "I'm not turning down a lay."

"So you'll just take anybody? That's…"

"Yeah," he interrupted angrily, "I should be more picky, right? Go tell the line of bitches at my door that I'm fucking busy." he threw his head back and laughed. "Get out of here, I'm trying to relax."

"No," she answered stubbornly, "I'm not clocking out early, it's only 1:00. I'm getting lunch and coming back." she turned on her heels and stomped over to the basement door.

"I'm locking the fucking door." he yelled after her.

"I've got a key." she yelled back.

"Motherfucker!" she heard him yell before she slammed the door on him.

XXXXXX

She was sitting in her car waiting in line to order at her favorite fast food joint. It was Friday and Friday's she didn't bother trying to be healthy. She waited and she stewed, why did Sandor have to be so gross and crass, was that all he wanted in a woman - no - not women - bitches, he called them. She snorted angrily as she went over their argument in her head.

What would she know about it? he asked, well, she knew she didn't have sex with just anybody who came along, that's for sure, she had standards.

What would she know about it? - she knew that sex should mean something, people weren't there to be used, there were several guys that had made advances towards her since her break up with Joffery, offering to ease the pain and she had turned each and every one away.

What would she know about it? - she knew…..then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She had people who wanted to be with her, she knew she was attractive, men and women had told her since she was a child, Sandor probably didn't have that, with his scars and his gruff manner, he most likely chased most women away. What would be left but women like Stacy who used him for what they could get.

A car honked behind her snapping her out of her thoughts. She pulled up to the menu and ordered herself her favorite meal and after a moment ordered Sandor's favorite as well.

XXXXXX

"What's this?" he slurred at her when she handed him the greasy bag.

"It's a peace offering." she sat next to him on the couch, they had eaten many a meal on his coffee table going over things she needed to learn.

Sandor had, and had not been what she expected. He was gruff and moody, he did scare her sometimes when his temper flared up but she knew he wouldn't hurt her and he had good qualities too. He was good at what he did, his creativity continued to surprise her and he was funny. Sometimes she wasn't sure if he was trying to be funny or if he even knew he was being funny but he made her laugh. She actually enjoyed being around him much more often than not….after a few coffees of course.

"I was out of line." she took his bag from him getting his burger out of it's wrapping and placing it in front of him along with his fries and drink. "Your personal life isn't my business."

"Um," Sandor agreed reaching for his burger.

"I just don't like her." she admitted.

Sandor snorted, "I don't either, she's a bitch." he grumbled as he took a big bite of his burger.

Sansa chose not to comment on that and they ate in silence for a few minutes.

"So…uh…business is doing really well. We hit our goals for this month…passed it actually, with that custom paint job you managed to land last week."

"You sound like your surprised Little Bird." he said with a mouth full of burger.

"Why do you call me Little Bird?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, cause you chirp chirp chirp." he answered drunkly, making little beak motions with his free hand.

"You are so wasted." Sansa let out a breath.

"mmmm," he swallowed the last bit of food and finished his soda, before leaning back against the couch. "Stacy doesn't like you either." he smirked his head rolled back eyes half closed, "called you a prissy bitch." his eyes closed and Sansa thought he may have fallen asleep.

"I should have looked for a crappier part." she grumbled "at least I don't look like I'm about to walk the streets."

Sandor surprised her by laughing, "Stacy the whore." he snorted.

Sansa laughed guiltily and looked down at her hands, she hadn't expected him to hear. When she looked up she was surprised to find Sandor sitting up and looking at her. She felt pinned to the spot as he looked at her lips and leaned forward.

She gasped as his lips landed clumsily on hers, his tongue licked her bottom lip but before she could react he stumbled to the right and had to brace himself on the coffee table to keep from falling off the couch.

"I always wanted to do that." he gave her a crooked smile and let himself fall backwards, his head just missing the hard arm of the sofa. In seconds he was asleep.

"What just happened?" Sansa asked.

Sandor answered with a snore.

 **This happens Friday next chapter will be Monday, not a very big time skip.**

 **So Sansa is being a little petty (especially with the judging a girls looks thing) but we all have our moments, don't judge her too harshly, she got to the right place in the end.**

 **Just a fun note - I made a comment to my sister about a guy walking across the street and my daughter scolded me from the back seat, "Mama don't judge." LOL her little voice kept popping into my head as I wrote this "Sansa don't judge."**


	4. Chapter 4

Monday morning she nervously and as slowly as possible made her way through the side garage door of Sandor's house. Sansa walked across the garage noting that Sandor's tools were laid out and the light was on, the door to the walk out basement that made up her office was already unlocked and slightly open, to her surpise. Taking a deep breath she opened the door the rest of the way and walked in.

"You are up early." she said, doing her best not to blush and keep her voice steady.

Sandor was never up when she arrived, but here he was, on the day she was most nervous to see him, leaning against the counter by the coffee machine in a navy blue mechanics jumpsuit, sleeves rolled up, his forearms thick and hairy as he lifted the coffee cup to his lips.

Sandor shrugged, "Got things to do, fucked up clocking out early Friday and then I had to visit a friend over the weekend, didn't have time to make it up."

Sansa nodded placing her purse on her desk and moving next to him to get a cup of coffee, happy to note that Sandor made enough for both of them.

"What's with the outfit?" she gestured at the jumpsuit.

"Messy fucking day today." he scratched his chin and looked down at her. "Stacy is coming for her keys today and she's pissed so beware." he laughed a little.

"So you fixed her car?" she tried to ask casually.

"Nope, that's why she's pissed and she had to wait all weekend to get her keys, cause I wasn't here."

"Ok," she didn't want to feel as happy at the news as she did. "What happened?"

"This is a business now right? It's not just me fucking around so we'll do it right." he shrugged.

Sansa wanted to make the argument that he should want to tell Stacy to fuck off for himself more than the business but she held her tongue

"I'm off, she should be here in an hour or so." Sandor was out the door a second later.

Sansa sat down at her desk with her coffee in hand and tried to work out if she was relieved or disappointed that Sandor didn't remember kissing her.

She had spent all weekend stressing over it, stressing over seeing him and wondering what he could have meant by "I always wanted to to that" Always? What did always mean? Was he attracted to her? How did that make her feel? She had tried to push it out of her mind because he was drunk and had thought for a second she had succeeded. That was until he acted like it never happened.

XXXX

Sansa was at the filing cabinet putting away work orders when the door was practically slammed open.

"Where are my keys?" Stacy had her arms crossed over her chest a scowl over her face.

Sansa took a deep breath, "Sure let me get them." she grabbed the keys from the lanyard around her neck. She ignored Stacy impatiently tapping her foot as she went into the safe that held their clients keys. She quickly found the set, a little white tag with Stacy written in Sandor's large blocky scrawl was looped through the key chain. She tore the tag off.

She tried to smile as she handed the keys over, "Here you go."

Stacy didn't take the keys right away, instead she looked Sansa up and down. "You're the one who told him to drop our deal ain't ya." her crimson lips curled in distaste.

"Sandor makes his own decision." Sansa answered coldly.

"Yeah but you were there whispering in his ear." she yanked the keys out of her hand. "I never lied to him, don't you dare judge me."

"He deserves better than that." Sansa held up her head, she wouldn't let this woman intimidate her.

"What the hell would you know about it princess? Is that a Coach bag I see over there?" She huffed in disgust. "Do you even know what it's like to scrape by?" Stacy walked right up to her, "If I gotta spend a few minutes on my back to save money to feed my kids, you can be damn sure I ain't gonna let a prissy bitch like you make me feel bad about it. He had a good time, maybe you should try it. Might get that stick out of your ass."

"That's enough Stacy." Sandor's gravelly voice cut across the room. Sansa hadn't even noticed when he walked in.

Stacy looked Sansa up and down one last time before turning on her heel and stomping up to Sandor. "Don't bother me again."

"Never do." Sandor tilted his head. "Wont start now."

"Good." Stacy huffed and walked out.

Sandor sighed and walked over the the coffee machine for his second cup of the morning. "She's right you know. She does what she has to."

"I thought you said she was a bitch?" Sansa raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh she is, she is a grade A bitch and a whore but she does what she has to. I hear she's good to her kids, that's better than most."

"Why did you turn her away then?" Sansa was a little embarrassed by the situation.

"Talked to Elder Brother," Sandor answered her but he was staring off out the garage door deep in thought. "This business is a new start, something better."

"Elder Brother?"

Sandor turned to look at her blinking in confusion, "Elder Brother," he repeated.

"You said you talked to Elder Brother." Sansa wasn't sure how much she should push.

"My therapist." Sandor looked down at his coffee, much calmer than she had ever seen him. "Been there for me since this." he gestured to his mangled face. "keeps me sane, called him when Friday night when I woke up drunk off my for locking up and everything.

Sansa smiled, she had removed his shoes and covered him with a blanket too. "No problem."

"I kissed you." Sansa's eyes widened in surprise, her head jerking up to look at the big man standing across the room from her.

Sandor's eye was boring into her, "You didn't slap me." he noted.

"No," Sansa agreed. "I didn't."

"I won't do it again."

Sansa bit her lip, his words felt like a bucket of ice water. "I was drunk, shouldn't have done that."

Sansa nodded forcing down the inexplicable feeling of disappointment in her gut.

"If you want to kiss, you'll have to make the move next time…sober."

"What?" Sansa's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"You heard me Little Bird." he nodded at her and left.

Nothing was different for the rest of the day, Sandor came in and out of the office as like any other day, to any outsider it would look like business as usual, except inside Sansa's head was a tornado of thoughts and emotions. She fought to keep her cool like Sandor.

XXXXXXXXX

"I told her what you said." Sandor sat down on his couch his phone in one hand and a Coke in the other. A simple Coke with no liquor in it whatsoever.

"Did you?" Elder Brother's voice sounded slightly amused.

"Yeah, said I was sorry…sort of….thanked her, and told her the ball was in her court." he grumbled.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing," Sandor snapped. "She looked at me like I was a fucking idiot."

Elder Brother chuckled, "What happened then?"

"I already told you, nothing, same as always, day like any other fucking day."

"So she didn't treat you badly?"

"No."

"She didn't yell at you for kissing her?"

"No, didn't even bring it up. I brought it up."

"And she didn't say no? Didn't tell you she wasn't interested?"

"No but she didn't say she fucking was either. She's just being nice. I told you she dates pretty boys like that cunt I used to work for."

"You'd might be surprised, Sandor. She gave you a chance on this business, THE HOUND you said you named it?"

"Yeah."

"She gave The Hound a chance. Not many young women in her position would bother. Give it some time, she may need to realize that you two could be something more."

"You are out of you mind old man. She'll be introducing me to her new rich asshole boyfriend soon."

"Maybe, but Sandor remember she gave you a chance, her father gave you a chance, even if it comes to nothing romantically, there will be someone else to give you a real chance if that is what you want but it will never happen if push it away and chase the temporary."

"Whatever old man, I gotta go."

"Goodnight Sandor and remember, she is right about one thing, you deserve better, and so do the women."

Sandor hung up the phone and leaned his head back against the couch.

He spent the night tossing and turning, examining every tiny expression that Sansa had given him all day, unaware that a couple of miles away Sansa was doing the same.

 **Stacy refused to go quietly :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week and nothing. Sansa sat across from her sister in her apartment absentmindedly picking at her pizza.

"If you are on another stupid diet, Sansa, I swear to all seven gods I'm going to put my foot up your ass." Arya scowled at her with a mouthful of pepperoni and cheese.

"i'm not on a diet." Sansa stuck her tongue out at her sister childishly.

"What's your problem then? You love pizza." Ary reached for another slice.

Sansa sighed, her sister was as different from herself as two people could get, but despite that they did their best to be close.

"I'm having a um…..issue, with a man." she told Arya hesitantly,

"Who?" Her sister demanded, "Not Joffery again? Please tell me not Joffery, I told you from the begin…"

"NOT, Joffery." Sansa cut her sister's speech off, "Not Joffery but it may be worse, kind of."

"It can't possibly be worse than Joffery, unless you started dating that serial killer Ramsay they just caught." Arya snickered.

"Uh yeah no." Sansa rolled her eyes, "I'm not that stupid but….ugh," she decided to bite the bullet and tell her sister about Sandor.

"It's Sandor my partner."

"What!" Arya nearly choked on a piece of pizza, "The ugly one?" she sputtered once she got her breath back.

"He isn't ugly." Sansa defended.

"He looks like a villain in a marvel movie." Arya crossed her arms. "Not your type at all."

"You haven't seen him without his shirt." Sansa mumbled.

"Oh Sansa you slut! How have you seen him without a shirt." Arya's eyes opened wide, "Did you already sleep with him? You massive slut!"

"No," Sansa swatted at her sisters arm. "I haven't slept with him, he was working on a car and got full of oil, he took off his shirt before he went upstairs to get a new one."

"And it was good?" Arya wiggled her eyebrows up an down, "Good enough to make you forget that grill?"

"Arya stop, he isn't even ugly." Sansa scowled at her younger sister.

"Spill it sis, what was it like?"

"He, he was like nothing I'd ever seen before. He was all muscle…and hair. Joff and Harry were like little babies compared to him. He was sexy."

"Sooooo, has he made the moves on you yet?"

"Um, weeelllll," Sansa wasn't sure if the sloppy drunk kiss he planted on her would be considered "making a move"

"What did he do Sansa," Arya rolled her eyes, "they all hit on you."

"Not all," Sansa scowled, "He kissed me a little, but it doesn't count, he was drunk, very drunk."

"Where you drunk?"

"No, we got in a fight and he clocked out and got drunk in his living room."

"What did you fight about?"

Sansa bit her lip, "He was…there was.. this woman and she wanted free service and I said no and Sandor got angry." she looked down at her pizza embarrassed to repeat their argument to Arya.

"So, why did she want free service? I don't get it." Arya's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

Sansa threw her hands up in frustration, "Apparently she would sleep with him and he would help her with the car." Sansa couldn't keep the look of disgust from her face.

"So she was a booty call." Arya looked at her for a moment before breaking out a huge grin, "And you got jealous."

"I did not get jealous." Sansa protested a little too loudly.

"Then why would you care, Sansa? Tons of people have booty calls."

"I… it's just, well it's my business too and…," Sansa's eyes widened. "Oh crap I was jealous."

"Yeah, so how did he end up kissing you again."

Sansa was staring off, the news that she was jealous of Stacy still sinking in.

"Earth to Sansa, how did he end up kissing you?"

"Oh well we fought about it and he started drinking and I went to get food as a kind of apology." Sansa sighed, "after we ate, he leaned over and kissed me, and then passed out."

"OK, so let me get this straight Sansa, you fight, your bring him food and you kiss. You are so fucked. I want to meet him." Arya crossed her arms over her chest.

"But the thing is, theres been nothing after that, he told me he remembered and that if I wanted a kiss next time I would have to do it myself."

"So kiss him." Arya shrugged, "You know you want to."

"I can't just kiss him Arya."

"Yes, you can, just stop being a prude. He has to have something if he can get you to do a 360 on your usual type. I still expect to meet him, like really meet him not just see him in passing."

"Yeah, OK." Sansa bit her lip. Could she just kiss him? But would that make her a booty call? One thing Sansa was sure about was she didn't want to be a booty call.

XXXXXXXX

"How are things going Sandor?" Elder Brother's calm voice did little to sooth his frustration.

"Like I told you they would. She hasn't done shit, it's like it never happened." Sandor grumbled into the phone.

"Well you were aware she may not return your feelings. Has she seemed put off by your overtures?"

"Overtures? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sandor, have you tried to speak to her, get to know her better, let her know you are interested?"

"No, you said to let her decide!" Sandor nearly shouted in frustration, "I would have let her know we could fuck but you said let her decide."

"Sandor if sex is all you want, I think this is the wrong women from what you told me."

"I don't just want sex but I do want sex, old man."

"I understand, but you must let her know you are interested in her, not just sex. Have you tried flirting."

"Flirting, you really see me fucking flirting?" Sandor laughed. "I don't even know how?"

"It's not hard Sandor, I bet there are things you want to do that you stop yourself from doing all the time."

"Like what?"

"Touching, taking time to spend with her and talk, inviting her somewhere, are you telling me these things have not crossed your mind?"

"Maybe." Sandor sighed, he thought about those things all the time, he just figured she wouldn't want him to. "What if I creep her out?"

"You are a smart man Sandor and Sansa seems like a straight forward woman, if she doesn't like something, I'm sure you'll know. I must go now, I have an appointment. Good luck Sandor."

"Yeah bye."

For the first time ever, Sandor plotted how to woo a woman.

XXXXX

Sansa walked into work on Monday determined to spend some extra time with Sandor, she needed to feel out what he wanted from her, if anything. To her surprise Sandor was up, a coffee in his hand ready for her just the way she liked it.

"You know how I take my coffee?" She asked unable to help but smile as she took the steaming much from him.

Sandor shrugged, "Sweet and milky, I notice things."

He surprised her further by pulling up a seat next to her desk and drinking his coffee with her. They didn't talk about anything but business but Sansa enjoyed his company and he sent a little flutter of butterflies in her belly when he picked a bit of fluff from her hair as he stood up to get to work.

Lunch was another surprise, Sandor chose to eat his left-overs at her desk instead of wolfing it down in the garage like he usually did. They talked, they ate and they laughed. They discovered that they had the same taste in comedies and both were history buffs. They had more in common than she ever would have thought.

The week flew by with their new found closeness making going to work much ore exciting and by the time Friday rolled around Sansa realized that their "partnership" before was fine but this was a hundred times better and she wanted more.

"Hey Sansa, how about we go out for lunch? I'm sick of sandwiches." Sandor sat across from her stretching his legs and cooling down with a glass of water. The day had been hot and the garage was like an oven.

"You mean like a date." Sansa blurted before she could stop herself.

Sandor froze, Sansa bit her lip, maybe she had misread the situation.

"Is that what you want it to be?" he finally asked after a long stretch of silence.

"Is that what it was?" she countered cautiously.

"If it's what you want." he side eyed her.

"Don't you have a preference?" she asked him.

"I do," Sandor stood up and looked down on her, "so tell me which is it, a date or a business lunch?"

"A date." Sansa answered standing up as well.

"I was thinking Chili's, kind of a shitty first date." Sandor scratched his good cheek.

"I'm good with Chili's, today is my cheat day and I love their burgers." She grinned at him.

"Sure you don't want something….nicer?" he glanced away at her embarrassed.

"I'm sure," Sansa walked around the desk, feeling more confident. "Let's go scarf down some burgers." she held her hand out to him, feeling a tingle up her spine when he grabbed ahold of her hand and lead her out to his car.


	6. Chapter 6

Sansa sat alone at their table. The waiter had brought their food a second ago, but with Sandor in the restroom, Sansa didn't want to start eating without him. She looked around the room and was startled to notice several people averting their eyes when she looked their way.

She looked down at her burger, their date was starting off a bit awkward, they seemed to have trouble finding things to say. She picked up a crispy fry and dragged it through a pool of catsup, making a swirly pattern in the bright red sauce. This was ridiculous she decided, they talked constantly, about all kinds of things, this should be no different. She dropped the fry back down into the pile of it's hot greasy friends. She wasn't going to let their nerves ruin their first date, they were going to talk and have a good time if it killed her.

Little did Sansa know, Sandor was giving himself a similar pep talk in the restroom. He splashed water on his face and glared at himself in the mirror. What the hell kind of date was this? Granted it was more of a date than he ever had before. Meeting at a bar for drinks with an understanding that they'ed end up fucking at the end of the night was his entire experience with dating, and he was fairly sure that isn't what Sansa had in mind when she thought of a date. He reached over and pulled a paper towel out of the dispenser to his right and patted his face dry. They were from two different worlds and it was plain for all to see. Every eye in the restaurant had been on them as they made their way to their table. He knew most of it was his ruin of a face, but some of it was the sharp contrast of his grease monkey appearance and her tidy put together look.

He needed to get it together, they talked all the time, what difference should the setting make. He talked to her more than he'd ever talked to any woman, aside from his long dead mother and sister. Sansa knew who he was and she was still here with him, he wouldn't let the fact that they had audience in this unlikely scenario ruin it for him. Let them all stare, he balled up the paper towel and threw it across the restroom, landing it straight in the trashcan, they always did. He knew he could talk to her, he could even make her laugh sometimes, the staring would never stop, nor would the whispers. He straightened his shoulders and walked out of the restroom.

When Sansa looked up again Sandor was coming back, weaving through the tables, his broad shoulders high above the heads of the diners around him. He cut an amazing sight, his long hair was draped over the left side of his face doing a poor job of hiding his scars and the blank white of his glass eye, she found herself with the urge to push the hair out of his face, she liked looking at him and found the hair a bit frustrating at times. The rest of him was all muscle and denim and motor oil. His navy button up mechanics shirt, with the obligatory patch over the breast, baring a single word HOUND written in black on white background, was unbutton down to mid chest leaving a patch of dark hair visible over his mostly white undershirt, causing a blush to rise to her cheeks as she took in the play of muscles beneath all that hair. She was so caught up in watching Sandor that she almost missed the way people leaned over and whispered as he passed, looking at him with pity or disgust and her with confusion.

Sansa sat straighter in her chair, this was unacceptable, she furled her brows. Yes, she had been frightened of Sandor when they first met, but with good reason. One of the first things he did when he met her was yell at her. She had walked a couple of feet into an ally to put some money into a mans guitar case as he sang and played for passerby's, and the next thing she knew Sandor had stood between her and the man and called her a soft little fool who was just asking to be raped in an ally. That coupled with his intimidating size and looks had put her on edge with him from the beginning of their acquaintance, even if he had been right about the danger, in fact a month or so after a poor woman was found badly beaten and raped in that ally.

Her displeasure must have shown in her face because Sandor shook his head at her as he sat, "It wasn't long ago that you looked at me like that." his voice was low and gravely. "No use getting all pissy about it."

"You yelled at me." she reminded him, "I didn't just see you and start whispering and staring like a stupid child." she scowled at the table closest to them where two women had their heads together whispering as they stared at her and Sandor like mean girls in a high school movie. The two women looked away when they noticed her looking, pretending they had done nothing wrong.

Sandor was staring at her intently when she finally turned back and looked at him. "Is that why you were so scared? because I yelled at you?"

"Of course, you hadn't said a word to me, not even when Joffery explained your presence to me, you hardly even looked at me and then all of a sudden you are towering over me and yelling about how I'm going to get myself killed. I was shocked."

Sandor smirked and shrugged, "I was right, did you hear about that woman Lolly?"

"I never learned her name, Lolly?, poor woman."

"Yep, it was that singer too." he sniffed, "glad I didn't let you give that piece of shit money."

Sansa sighed, "Me too, but you could certainly work on your delivery."

Sandor let out a bark of a laugh, "I wouldn't hold my breath for that one, Little Bird. Now lets eat I'm fucking starving."

Sansa let out a small laugh, "Me too, these fries look amazing."

Sandor let out a series of muffled sounds through a mouthful of burger that Sansa assumed was him agreeing with her.

Sandor noted that the burger was the best he'd had in a long time, perhaps it was the company, or maybe it was learning that his gruff manner more than his looks were what had set the Little Bird on edge all those moons ago. He had to admit that hadn't been the best way to try and keep her safe. He smiled a little as Sansa chirped about a new movie they both wanted to see. She had certainly gotten over her fear of him, she held he own in every argument they had. Maybe he'd ask her to go see that movie with him, or maybe he'd just surprise her with tickets. Chicks liked surprises right? He was sure he'd heard that somewhere.

XXXXXX

Date wise their lunch was far from romantic but after the initial awkwardness it was fun and comfortable, she even forgot all the stupid people around them. She was surprised to find how comfortable Sandor's hand on the small of her back felt as he lead her though the restaurant and back to his car. Sandor even opened doors for her like a gentleman.

There hadn't been a kiss so she supposed Sandor was keeping to his decision for her to make the first move. To be honest she wasn't sure what she was going to do about that. Sansa never made the first move, her mother had always told her that was the man's job. Perhaps the drunken kiss Sandor had planted on her was enough of a first move, somehow she doubted her mother would think so. The other thing that worried Sansa was what the kiss would mean. Sandor was the type of man that had a booty call or maybe several, she wasn't sure, and she also wasn't sure if he would expect to keep going after a kiss. Would he want to stop at just a kiss? Would she? Sansa decided she would go with her gut and kiss him when it felt right.

XXXXXXXXXX

It felt right just hours later, after a hilarious movie that had her stomach aching from laughter. The kiss tasted like pickles and popcorn and beer and she found it was her that didn't want it to end.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is pure smut and I'm not sorry :-)**

They were on his couch, the pretense of her coming into his home to use the restroom and then to have one last beer was long forgotten. Her head was light with a slight buzz, she felt giddy and happy from their date and the couple of beers she'd had. She was giddy enough to plant a kiss on Sandor's lips when he turn to face her. The question he'd been about to ask died on his lips and he wasted no time wrapping his arm around her waist and deepening the kiss.

Sansa wasn't quite sure how it happened but she found herself straddling his lap, his large hands holding her hips just far enough away from his manhood that she wouldn't press against it. They kissed like that for what felt like hours, his hands squeezing her hips and thighs, while her own hands roamed over his muscular shoulders.

This is hot, Sansa thought and almost giggled at the juvenile phrase. It was though, it was the hottest kiss she'd ever had. There was something about the way Sandor held her that promised more, like he was holding back. As if he'd read her mind he pulled back, both of them panting, he very carefully pulled her closer until her sex was right on top of his bulge. His eye rolled back a bit and shut as he let out a low groan. Sansa's hands squeezed his shoulders and he opened up his eye again. He sent a look to the right, where the stairs led up to his second floor bedroom and then back at her again.

Sansa's heart beat furiously in her chest. She thought of herself shaking her head and crawling off his lap, going home to her empty bed, then she thought of going upstairs with him, seeing for herself exactly what he was holding back. She slid forward until they were pressed up against each other tightly and ground her hips, rubbing herself against his bulge, giving him a nod as she did and feeling quite daring and naughty.

Sandor growled, tangling one hand in her hair, he brought her lips to his and began kissing her again, his other hand went under her behind holding her to him as he rose from the couch. Sansa squealed and wrapped her legs around his waist. With hardly any effort he carried her across the living room, up the stairs and into his bedroom, kissing her all the while.

XXXXXXXXXX

His hand tangled in her hair gripping it tightly, she let out a small hiss of pain and he loosened his grip. He wasn't so gentle with her clothing, she heard the tank she wore snap and tear as he pulled it down along with her bra. He wasted no time taking her nipple into his mouth, lapping at the hard nub, any protest she had at the rough treatment of her clothing died on her lips as he sucked hard on her breasts. She couldn't help but moan.

Sandor brought his mouth back up to hers, pulling her under his solid body with one large hand on her waist as he kissed her breath away. It seemed to Sansa that Sandor knew exactly what he wanted to do, he systematically began removing her clothing and his, devouring her with kisses in-between motions. He didn't say a word, unlike other men, the only two other men she'd been with anyway, Sandor didn't utter sweet words, he didn't compliment her body or her beauty, he didn't try and talk dirty, he didn't say anything at all. He let his mouth explore her instead of talking, his eye roamed over her body hungrily.

There was no foreplay, she barely got a chance to really look at his naked body before he was on her again. The little she saw was magnificently sculpted, she wanted to do some explorations of her own but Sandor had other plans.

He pushed her legs open, settling in between them before griping his hardened member, aiming and pushing into her much quicker than she was ready for. She arched her back, doing her best to accommodate his large member. Another thing she should have known, of course this part would match the size of the rest of him.

"Fuck," he breathed out. It was the first thing he'd said since they started kissing.

Again, he gave her no chance to answer, kissing her as he lifted one of her legs over his hip. He kissed down her throat and began thrusting. There was no warm up, his thrust were deep and hard and they made her eyes roll to the back of her head with pleasure.

Even if she wanted to talk, she couldn't, her body was being thoroughly used and she loved it. If she had known what it could be like to be with a man like Sandor, she would not have wasted all that time searching for sweet words and rom-com kisses.

Her body was aching and hot, it was pleasure spiked with pain and she felt wanted, desired in a way she never had before. Sandor was acting as if he paused for any reason, even to take a breath, she would ask him to stop or simply disappear. There was an urgency to their sex, not only from Sandor but from Sansa herself, she chased her climax as it built up inside, no sound in the sparse room but their grunts and moans.

When her climax hit her it knocked the breath out of her body, she stiffened and arched, Sandor wrapped his arms around her waist and pumped into her her even harder than before, she could feel the rumbling through his chest as he growled into her hair, she could not make out the words over the ringing in her ears. Her body finally succumbed, letting waves of pleasure wash over her, wave after wave moved through her until pleasure became pain, until Sandor finally let out a guttural groan and stiffened on top of her. A second later he let himself fall to side of her, leaving her cold and empty.

They took a few moments to catch their breath.

"Are you leaving now?" Sandor rasped still panting slightly.

"What?" Sansa sat up angrily, "Sandor Clegane are you kicking me out?" her voice trembling with something between hurt and anger.

"No," he wasn't looking at her, only the burnt side of his face visible to her, his blank white eye staring sightlessly at the ceiling, "Just letting you go if you want." with one quick motion he gripped her and brought her over his hips, pressing his hardened member to her core. "I'm pretty sure I could go all night. Wouldn't mind trying."

Sansa's eye's widened, "Again? I…I thought men needed…you know…time."

"Not me," he pressed himself against her, "Never seen how many times I can go. Wanna help me find out?"

Sansa realized that she did, she really wanted to know what all night with Sandor felt like. She lifted her hips and sank onto him, groaning as he filled her sensitive sex.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sandor growled flipping her over to dominate her body again.

XXXXXXXX

It turned out when Sandor said all night, he meant all night. There was light peeking over the horizon when he finally declared they should shower and sleep. He took her every way imaginable so long as she could look at him. It was very important for her to look at him, and it was her pleasure to oblige, seeing Sandor loom over her with lust in his eye as he thrust into her was nearly as thrilling as feeling him inside her.

She showered first using Sandor's shampoo and body wash. When she walked out in only a towel she was happy to see that Sandor had changed the sheets, clean dry white ones replacing the sweaty yellow ones from before.

"Don't have much that would fit you but here." Sandor held out a white tee and boxer shorts.

Sansa smiled, "Thanks," she noted he didn't ask if she was staying, but she supposed she wouldn't have showered here if she wasn't. "I left you some hot water." she added as she watched him adjust the head in the shower and adjust the water temperature in his black boxers.

"I only use cold water." he answered. Sandor didn't close the door as he whipped off his underwear and stepped into the running water. Sansa smiled, she wasn't much for man butt, but Sandor's glorious behind was converting her.

She dressed in Sandor's clothes and got into his soft bed. It was nice to be surrounded by his things, and the scent of his linens. He didn't last very long in the bathroom, her eyes were just beginning to close with sleep when the shower shut off. She let one eye open a crack as she watched him stride into the bedroom naked as his namesday a towel in his hand drying his hair. She watched him pull on a pair of black sweats with no underwear.

She didn't dare hope he would put his arms around her when he slipped into bed beside her and he didn't, biting her lip she nuzzled into his side, suppressing a grin as best she could when he put his arm around her and pulled her close.

XXXXXX

Sandor couldn't sleep, he didn't want to sleep, there was a beautiful, funny, intelligent woman in bed with him, her body curled around him snoring into his chest. He let himself grin in the soft morning light. She kept up with him, all night. Nobody else had ever done that, nobody else had wanted to. He left every single sexual encounter he'd ever been in wanting more, and if truth be told he wanted more right now but he felt fulfilled, tired, and calm. He had a feeling that if he woke her up for more she wouldn't turn him away, she wanted him and he wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anyone. He didn't want to sleep and wake up to find it was all a stupid dream. What if he woke up in the morning to find he was still working for the Lannisters and he would spend the day following Joffery around and wondering why pretty smart women like Sansa went for douche bags like Joffery. No, he refused to fall asleep and mere seconds after coming to that decision he knocked out.

XXXXXXX

He was awoken by a feather light touch running up and down his hard shaft. Sandor opened his eye to find Sansa Stark sitting up next to him in his bed with her hand down his sweatpants.

"Looks like you need help." Her cheeks were bright red with embarrassment as she tried to sound sexy. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

"Might be." he answered noting the light in the room placed the time at about late afternoon, they had spent nearly two straight days with each other. He put his hand around hers helping her move up and down his shaft.

"You aren't too tired or…"

"No," she shook her head smiling "I'm not tired or busy, in fact I don't have anywhere to be until Monday morning.

Sandor grinned, "Good." he growled as he tackled her onto her back, relishing in her laughter and squealing.


End file.
